


One of Those Weeks

by NinjaChic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irondad, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaChic/pseuds/NinjaChic
Summary: It had been one of those weeks--and it was imperative that Peter not make it any fucking worse.OrMy first self-indulgent sickfic!
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. One of Those Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm rather nervous tbh! This will be my first ever MCU/Irondad&Spiderson/Any of That fic so CC is welcome if anyone notices anything that's awry with characterization and other details!!!! Thank y'all so much and I hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark was having a fucking godawful week.

It had been one of _those_ weeks, when anything and everything that could go wrong would do so just to test his patience—which, of course, had run out at approximately 2 pm on Sunday (and it was a wonder it had lasted even that long). By Thursday night, Tony was ready to drink himself into oblivion and forget this week had ever happened (and it wasn’t even over yet). His nerves were fried and the worst of it all was that Peter had taken the brunt of it yesterday. The poor kid hadn’t done anything wrong, and Tony could still see those damp doe eyes peeking up at him after he’d snapped at the kid over absolutely nothing. Usually when he got this irritable he was only around those who were equipped to take it with a grain of salt…and Peter Parker was not one of those people. To make matters worse, Tony had agreed to host his mentee over the long weekend while May was off on a trip for work. The timing was about as awful as his week was going.

It had been one of _those_ weeks, which was why Peter wasn’t surprised when he flopped into his bed Thursday night with a decidedly scratchy throat, gritty eyes, and an overall feeling of malaise. School had been more stressful than usual with exams coming up, the weather was flipping between seasons as it if had something to prove, and his mentor was angry with him (or was he? Peter couldn’t tell, and didn’t really care to find out in case the answer wasn’t pretty). Peter usually got epically ill a small handful of times per year, but this would be his first winter after the bite and he was really relying on his newly-enhanced body to be able to skip one bug, maybe, please? Despite the feeling deep in his gut that he wouldn’t escape, Peter prayed as he fell into a listless sleep that his mild symptoms and overall uneasiness were a fluke.

After all, it had been one of _those_ weeks—and it was imperative that Peter not make it any fucking worse.


	2. Chapter 2 REWRITE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I *finally* got time to put down some of the writing I've had floating in my head for ages now, including a rewrite of the ending of this chapter that will make the story flow much more smoothly in the direction I'd like, or so I'm hoping! I do sincerely apologize for the radio silence in between chapters--life has decided to smack me upside the head extra hard lately. I hope you enjoy and I'm crossing my fingers to have chapter 3 up later on today!
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying this and please hmu with any tips if anything seems awry with the characterization! Thank youuuu!!!!

“Peter? Peter, honey, you need to get going or you’re gonna be late!” Peter turned over with a grunt, wanting nothing more than to roll himself up like a miserable burrito and sleep for the next year or so. He could feel the beginnings of whatever hellacious virus he’d picked up starting to work its way through him, from the dull pounding of his head to the nagging itch in his chest. He heard May take a few cautious steps towards him. “Sweetie, are you alright?” Peter could hear the concern in her voice and knew that she wouldn’t hesitate to cancel her trip if she had any idea that something was amiss. Peter cleared his throat as softly as he could and rolled over before she could reach him.

“I’m fine, Aunt May, just tired. Ready for this week to be over,” Peter answered with a ghost of a laugh. May tutted softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“It’ll be over before you know it. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Peter nodded emphatically, not wanting to be the reason she would have to miss the important work trip.

“I’m sure, I promise I’m fine,” he insisted, even as he swallowed against what surely had to be razor blades in his throat. May looked at him, that look that she does when she’s sizing him up, scanning him for any signs of anything awry. Peter managed to keep his face neutral, his breathing even, and his posture straight. May sighed after a moment.

“Alright. If anything changes, Peter, please let me know. I’m sorry you’ve had such a tough week, baby,” she said softly, soft enough to make a lump rise in Peter’s throat that had nothing to do with his illness and everything to do with his desire to lean into her warm embrace and stay there. Instead he nodded, pushing the covers off and tensing to keep the rough shiver from visibly coursing through him as the room air sent a chill straight to his bones. May stood to allow him to get out of bed. She lingered in his doorway for a moment, looking as though she wanted to say something, but decided against it and headed towards the kitchen. 

Peter shrugged into the hoodie as he finished dressing, accepting that at this point he would miss the bus and have to walk to school. He reached for his bedroom door knob, then stopped suddenly and took a step back to duck into the collar of his hoodie and expertly stifle a sneeze, then another. He sniffled as he emerged, cringing. After years of living with May and her worrying, Peter was quite skilled at hiding illness, but this bug was looking like it was going to get bad and he only hoped he had time for May to leave before it showed itself. Suddenly, however, realization dawned on him and Peter bit his lip to prevent himself from groaning audibly. Sure he might not have to deal with May’s hovering, but instead he would be sick with _Mr. Stark,_ and the man was already hostile enough this week. Peter shivered roughly, then opened the door. It was going to be a rough weekend. 

“Peter, are you sure you’re okay, man?” Peter looked up like a deer in headlights, seemingly just realizing that his bed friend was seated across from him.

“Huh? Oh, uh, I’m fine, Ned, don’t worry,” he assured without much conviction.

“Fine, huh? So that’s why you look like death?” MJ smirked but just barely managed to conceal her legitimate concern. Peter looked like hell, and his tensed muscles were no longer hiding the shivers that repeatedly wracked his frame. The walk to school had been utterly miserable and the first few classes before lunch had been no better. Despite the heat blasting from the vents, Peter felt as though he’d never be warm again.

“Guys, I’m _fine,_ I just didn’t sleep well,” Peter insisted, biting back a cough. He could feel the congestion building up and knew damn well that holding back his body’s attempts to clear it was only making everything worse. However, given how he felt, he could tell that his cough would likely sound every bit as bad as this bug was getting. If he played his cards right, he would soon be able to duck into the bathroom to let his symptoms surface just enough to keep things at bay. Peter sighed as he absently stirred his lunch, having to tense up to keep from dissolving into a coughing fit as the sigh caught deep in his chest. This week was not going well.

By last period, Peter wanted nothing more than his bed. He glanced at Ned and MJ and, satisfied that they had their gazes fixed on the board and not him, rubbed at his tired, irritated eyes for a moment. He soon found himself lost in thought, his fever-fogged mind reeling with anxiety. He didn’t have a chance at hiding his illness completely, so the only option left was to downplay it as much as possible, or maybe come up with a cover?

Before long, however, his thoughts were interrupted when he found himself having to quickly duck into his shoulder to stifle a sneeze as quietly as possible, the pressure in his head and sinuses increasing exponentially. Before he could catch his breath, Peter was squashing down another two stifled sneezes, then turning back to face the board with a deflated sigh. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a blessed few seconds, feeling MJ’s stare boring into him and yet mostly unable to gather the strength to care. A sudden, strong yearning for May and her comfort and coddling made Peter’s chest ache and tears spring to his eyes. Saved by the bell, Peter grabbed his backpack and quickly ducked out of the room, making a beeline for the bathroom before the hot tears could escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Why in the hell are these so short????? They take up so much space on the original document and then I put it here and it's like 2 lines of text at best....I'll keep that in mind for future chapters!


End file.
